MISSION
by kanginbrother
Summary: REpublish ! misi Kyuhyun membentuk Super Junior, LETS READ ! HUMOR


**^^Mission^^**

**Cast : Kyuhyun and friends.**

**Disclaimer : Allah SWT**

**Genre : Adventure and always Humor**

**"Warning : OOC, lebay, jauh dari akal sehat*mungkin Dll, bahasa tak baku, & TYPO's"**

**Let's Read !**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Super Junior, iya itulah sebutan bagi kami, jika kalian bertanya kenapa ?, Jawabannya hanya satu atau lebih, eh pokonya gara-gara kami semua bikin sekolah bangga.

Dari hal menyanyi, menari, berdialog, mewakili sekolah pada lomba tingkat desa, camat, kelurahan, nasional, dan sekarang hampir internasional.

Namaku Kyuhyun, banyak yang memanggilku: ¤Tampan, mungkin sederet perempuan yang tergila-gila padakulah yang menyebutku seperti itu dan tentunya Ibuku.

¤Pintar, pastinya karena otak encerku ini.

¤ Evil, aku tak tau dari mana asalnya... Yang pasti ini salah, aku kan paling baik.

Oh, aku lupa. Jika kalian tanya 'Bukannya tadi diatas diberitahu "Kami", Kenapa bahas hanya lo Kyuhyun'.

Akan aku jawab, tapi aku ingin bercerita sedikit tentang kami para murid Super.

Kami dibentuk dari murid-murid yang awalnya berbeda kelas, namun Kepala sekolah memerintahkanKU untuk mencari murid disekolah ini yang mempunyai potensi lebih dari pada murid lainnya.

**1. Leeteuk**

Awal kupilih Leeteuk karena ia begitu tinggi jiwa pemimpinnya.

Bisa dilihat saat ia membusungkan dada(?).

Orangnya enak(?), asyik, baik, semangat tinggi, dan friendly. Friendly karena selalu senyum pada orang yang baru ia kenal tapi KATANYA, aku pikir sih... Kaya orang aneh #plakk ._.V . Tapi diluar sangkaanku, Ia perfect sekali.

Saat-saat pendekatan(?), aku to-the-point saja memberi tahu bahwa ada pemilihan seperti itu, Dan untungnya dia setuju.

GREAT berhasil.

**2. Heechul**

pertama sih tak ku pikirkan bahwa aku akan mengajaknya, tapi entah setan apa yang merasukiku untuk berpaling memilihnya.

Kupikir dengan wajah perfectnya ia akan membuat grup Super ini banyak yang suka, TAPI tidak ! Ternyata dibalik itu semua dia punya semua kriteria yang ku cari.

UnBelieved, dibalik sikap 'Tak mau bertele-tele', 'tak peduli kata orang yang tak penting', dll-nya, ternyata ia perfect.

Saatku ajak perasaanku tak karuan kayak ABG sekarang yang mau menyatakan perasaannya, WTF ! tapi itu mana mungkin.

Tak karuan dikarenakan banyak korban(?) yang menjadi sweatdrop karenanya, Why ? Karena ia orangnya terlalu serius, dimana diajak bercanda pun mungkin jawabannya hanya 'Hm', 'Y', dhs(dan huruf singkat) lainya.

Tapi tak kusangka aku mendapat balasan 'Yah aku akan pikirkan nanti', lebih enak masuk telingaku.

Dan yang paling bahagia ketika ia menyetujuinya. GREAT orang kedua.

**3. Sungmin**

ada yang mengira ia perempuan ? Pasti ada, begitulah denganku.

Salahnya sendiri, pake tas warna pink mencolok sekali.

Namun saat pertemuan ditoilet, baru kutahu ia laki-laki soalnya ia masuk toilet pria, dengan enteng kutanya 'Loh kau laki-laki, kukira kau cewe tomboy'. Dan,

'BLETAK' kudapat kenangan manis darinya.

Kutanya tentang idetitasnya pada temanku, ternyata ia berbakat juga. Mau tak mau harus kuajak dia.

Saat mencoba mengajaknya aku mendapat tantangan yang berat, mungkin gara-gara ucapanku ditoilet dulu.

TAPI JANGAN PANGGIL AKU KYUHYUN JIKA TAK BISA MENGAJAKNYA ! .

Well, great orang ketiga dapat. Tentunya dengan syarat kejam, aku harus mengenakan TAS pink 1 minggu.

**4. Yesung**

'orang aneh' itu pikiranku terhadapnya, pasalnya ia lumayan sering menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama 'anaknya'.

ANAK ? Bukannya ada peraturan disekolah ini ?, itulah pertayaanku setelah mendengar idetitasnya dari 'My Friend My Rival a.k.a Donghae'.

Kucoba buktikan, eh cuman kura-kura, kukira anak beneran.

Suatu hari yang kelam karena gue galau(?) gara-gara toilet penuh jadi gue harus nahan perut dulu, eh itu bapaknya kura-kura lagi asyik berdendang.

Suaranya bagus meskipun dibuat pelan, tapi bukan itu yang mengalihkan tujuan gue ke toilet... Karena ia menyanyikan lagu dari neng Adele 'Someone like you', edan mamen bagus bener, merdunya !,Bikin perut gue nyaman.

Karena penasaran... Gue dekati arah suara, kukira dia lagi PDKT, eh malah nyanyiin buat anaknya, mules gue pun turun karena sweatdrop.

Gue deketin, pura-pura nanya kura-kuranya, dia jawab datar.

Tapi saat gue ajak gabung, dia langsung setuju alesannya biar bisa ngabisin waktu disekolah.

I DON'T CARE, yang penting udah ada 4 orang.

**5. Kibum**

udah pasti gue ajak, otak berIQ tinggi, dan tak kusangka juga ia berbakat dalam menyanyi.

Untuk mendekatinya cukup susah, gue harus ikut lomba biar deket sama dia.

But, untung otakku diatas rata-rata jadi dengan perjuangan a.k.a belajar tambahan aku berusaha buat memantapkan otakku.

Thank's dah buat Sungmin, Leeteuk yang nemanin belajar tambahan, buat Heechul yang mendidik gue dengan amarah membabi buta(?), buat Yesung yang sering menghibur dengan aktrasi kura-kuranya.

Well, gue berhasil dapat peringkat 2, tentunya Kibum yang ke 1, tanpa a-b-c gue pun langsung to the point, eh untungnya ia langsung jawab ya. Hore, 5 orang.

**6. Donghae**

Kami berdua terkenal dengan 'Rival Sejati', karena kami selalu bikin ulah satu sama lain. Kadang gue jahil ke Donghae kadang terbalik.

Tapi dibalik itu kita disebut 'Bestfriend', karena aku dan Donghae akrab sekali.

Asal-usul dimana aku memilihnya karena waktu itu Donghae minjem hp gue, kukira buat minta sms, eh malah buka twitter gue.

Dia mention ke Yoona begini.

'Hhm... Laper, pengen makan lotek bareng Yoo!na-bung' gue malu setengah hidup gara-gara ini.

But, untungnya gue dah kenal sama Yoona.

Tak lama berselang, Yoona ngeretweet,

'MAU... Gue juga suka lotek, jadi ya iblis gue tunggu pulangnya RT kYU-tatap2bolamatamu'.

Seneng campur aduk, karena apa, senengnya karena Yoona mau jadi aku tak malu,

tidaknya, karena aku tidak suka sayuran.

Yuph, dengan terpaksa aku memakannya.

Besoknya untuk balas dendam gue gak ngasih tau ada tugas, biar dia dihukum. Mengingat besok pelajaran Pak Jajat, guru paling kejam ngehukum muridnya, bahkan minggu kemarin gue disuruh bersihin kelas 3 hari full gara-gara salah ngucap Jajat jadi Bejat.

Dengan sukses Donghae dihukum, tapi malah disuruh nyanyi.

Dengan pedenya Donghae nyanyi, tapi asli suara Donghae bagus nyanyiin lagunya 'jangan menyerah'.

So jadinya dia gue ajak, Dengan semangat ia jawab ya.

Great 6 orang, tinggal setengah lagi.

**7. Ryeowook**

gak perlu banyak bacot dengan mantanku ini(?), Maksudnya mantan teman SD dulu.

Udah suara bagus, baik, jago masak lagi, hehe... Lumayan setiap hari makanan gratis ala internasional.

Ala internasional ? Karena Ryeowook selalu bereksperimen dengan makanannya, dan jadinya seperti makanan ala restoran-restoran bintang 5.

Pertama mengajaknya karena aku sudah kenal ha punya suara bagus, tapi ia bingung memilih ikut atau tidak, Well terpaksa harus menunggu.

Karena aku Kyuhyun ! Orang yang tak pernah bisa menunggu, kugunakan otak cerdasku, memaksa kepala sekolah untuk membantu merekrut Ryeowook.

Dengan cara mengancam Ryeowook, ia harus menambah nilainya jika mau lulus.

Ryeowook setengah mati kaget, padahal ia tidak bodoh dan tidak nakal juga.

Dengan terpaksa ia mengiyakan tawaran -tipuan- dari Pak Sooman untuk bergabung grup 'Super' ini.

Yes, 7 orang.

Lambat laun baru kuceritakan, tapi Ryeowook malah senang, TAPI aku yakin hatinya berbeda. Aku harus bersiap karena dia juga jahil.

**8. Hangeng**

ini teman sekelas Ryeowook dulu, dia tinggi, jago maen basket, gaul, baik, taat aturan, dan pastinya favorit guru setelah Siwon.

Saat gue menawari masuk ke grup 'Super', ia malah memberi jawaban 'Aku akan ikut jika kau mengalahkanku 10 poin'.

Otak encer gue connect, dan menyadari bahwa ini pasti kerjaan Ryeowook, dia kan teman dekat Hangeng, dan cuman Ryeowook saja yang tahu aku tidak bisa main basket.

Terpaksa aku mengikuti permainan, berselang setelah selesai dikalahkan oleh Hangeng, aku pun tepar.

Baru tuh datang Ryeowook sambil cengar-cengir, ia pun menceritakan padaku... Katanya 1 sama.

Tapi akan kutambah poinku nanti.

Dengang enteng Ryeowook, Hangeng, bahkan Leeteuk, Sungmin, Donghae ikut tertawa diatas penderitaanku.

KESAL ? Pasti, tapi untungnya Hangeng jadi ikut, raut mukaku pun sumringah. 8 ORANG !.

**9. Eunhyuk**

ini teman dance Donghae, gue gak nyangka ternyata Donghae jago ngedance gara-gara ini bocah(?).

Eunhyuk itu orangnya asyik, tapi otaknya YADONG tingkat dewa, pasti setiap folder di drive C-nya ada video p****,

tak apalah yang penting dia bisa membuat 'Super' jadi berwarna(?).

Saat kuajak, orangnya tak susah. Dia langsung berkata 'Boleh, kenapa tidak',

mantap ! Jawabannya sukses buatku bahagia.

Yes 9 orang.

**10. Shindong**

informasi dari teman Eunhyuk, katanya ada murid kelas Z(sebelum kelas ditentukan permanen) namanya Shindong, ia juga jago nge-dance.

Dengan cepat aku, Eunhyuk, dan Yesung mencarinya.

'Blush' itulah mungkin perasaan kami bertiga rasakan, pasalnya dia tak terlihat jago nge-dance, jika dilihat dari postur tubuhnya.

Dengan perlahan Eunhyuk menanyakan padanya pasal(?) dance.

Ok gue tak tau menau soal dance, jadi gue sama Yesung ngasih ini orang ke Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengajak Shindong nge-dance setelah selesai jam sekolah.

Aku ? Mending pulang saja, pikiranku tertuju pada Shindong.

'Jika ia bisa nge-dance, akan kupaksa dia ikut meskipun menggunakan jurus yang kugunakan untuk Ryeowook dulu'

esoknya Eunhyuk mengirimiku pesan 'dancenya hebat, unbelieve'. Aku tersenyum sumringah, pasalnya jika aku mengajaknya, grup 'Super' ini akan lebih menarik.

Coba bayangkan postur Shindong, pasti orang yang baru akan bilang 'Apa benar ini', menjadi daya tarik buat orang tersebut untuk melihat kami.

Selain alasan itu aku juga ingin buat grup ini makin keren dancenya, karena ada 2 dance jagoan.

Gue ajak Shindong buat gabung, untungnya dia langsung setuju.

Hore 10 orang, tingkah 2 lagi.

**11. Siwon**

'Ini orang paling perfect, kesekolah seperti mau kemana, sepertinya dia hobi dandan sebelum kesekolah' itu pendapatku melihat Siwon si-perfectsionis, Pasalnya ia selalu terlihat rapi, dan tampan. Aku iri ? Tidak juga.

Alasanku bukan karena sempurnanya ia sebagai murid. Tapi, dia jago dipelajaran, suara bagus karena ia murid religius... Selalu menyanyi digereja.

Pertamaku mengajaknya agak sulit, karena ia sudah banyak tergabung dalam organisasi sekolah, maklum ketua OSIS bro.

Untuk memaksanya, aku meminta bantuan Kibum, karena mereka berdua bersama diorganisasi 2P (Perkumpulan Pelajar).

Esoknya Kibum memberitahu bahwa Siwon akan ikut jikalau ia diberi proposal.

'WTF' batin gue kesal, tapi untung ada Kibum dan Ryeowook yang mau bantu buatkan, jadi gue agak tenang, gak usah ngabisin waktu tidur buat bikin proposal super ribet buat anak jangku yang taat peraturan itu.

Tapi aku berjanji akan buat ia tidak terlalu taat pada peraturan ! Ingat itu.

Akhirnya berselang 1 hari, aku berhasil *tentunya dengan bantuan teman-teman lainnya untuk mendapatkan Siwon digrup 'Super' ini.

Well, akhirnya 11 orang.

**12. Kangin**

'Hah kau yakin,' jawab semua minus aku yang -malah- biasa saja.

Semua murid sudah tahu Kangin, murid bertampilan sangar *untuk orang yang tak mengenalnya, tapi untuk yang kenal pasti berkata 'dia baik, dan seperti bodyguard'.

Bodyguard ? Karena ia akan menjaga para temannya dari semua gangguan.

Kangin pencinta bela diri, actionis, Siwon yang menceritakan itu padaku.

Lama aku mendapatkan persetujuan dari yang lain, mereka masih bingung dengan pilihanku.

'tampilannya bagus, otak lumayan' itu yang kujawab. Mereka meng-iyakan jawabanku, tapi mereka tidak yakin bahwa Kangin akan ikut gabung.

Tapi apa daya mereka pasrah saja.

Hari 1 : Hangeng dan Shindong nyuri data Kangin diruang data murid.

Hari 2 : Heechul, dan Yesung membututi tempat latihan Judo yang selalu Kangin datangi.

Hari 3 : Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Kibum bikin lagu dan koreografi buat nanti minggu depan, mengingat ada lomba.

Sungmin, dan Ryeowook membututi Kangin disekolah, namun sayang... Malah ketahuan.

Yah dengan terpaksa aku, Siwon, dan Leeteuk harus menajalankan rencana B.

Mau tak mau aku harus masuk Judo, dengan terpaksa aku masuk.

Pertama masuk Kangin sudah curiga akan kedatangan kami bertiga, kejer deh jadi ciut.

Tapi semangatku untuk mengajaknya makin besar ketika aku dan Leeteuk mendengar dia menyanyi sambil mandi.

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung to the point padanya, mengajaknya untuk bergabung.

Dengan enteng ia jawab ya, ternyata ia lebih mudah dari pada Ryeowook.

Berarti kemarin-kemarin terbuang sia-sia.

'I DONT CARE dengan waktu itu' yang penting Kangin ikut, jadi aku tidak salah waktu itu menuliskan idetitas grup 'Super' ini, meskipun waktu itu Kangin belum resmi.

'Thanks god' Bahagia bukan kepalang, akhirnya complete 12 orang.

'Super Junior' ! Itulah nama grup kami sekarang, setelah berperang satu sama lain.

Dari 'Superman', 'Super for girl', 'Super Yadong' dkl (dan kata lainya).

**-END-**

**yang baca review ya !**

**Sebelum baca fict harus bayar ke autornya.**

**Wkwk XD**

**baca fict yang lainnya woke#promosi XD**


End file.
